Just here working
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: AU/AH Caroline is working Comic Con when she runs into a famous actor Klaus in the elevator. She doesn't care who he is, and he's intrigued by her. She won't give him her name, and he spends the rest of the night trying to find it out. No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something I thought up. No beta. Hope you're amused.

* * *

Caroline started running once she got off the bus towards the hotel. She was already late, which wasn't good. She ran towards the south entrance and pulled out her badge. The guards there glanced at her and then down at her badge. They scanned it and let her in. She looked around for the elevators that would bring her to the penthouse. She pushed past the crowd of people that were standing there and the photographers. There were security telling her that she couldn't use these elevators and to take the stairs. Caroline fumed, she wasn't about to run up the stairs to the penthouse. Instead she ran into the stairwell and went down a flight into the basement. She got on the elevator and breathed finally. The elevator stopped on the main floor. There were flashes from the photographers and people were rushing in. The security looked at her as the elevator door closed.

"You can't be in here, you have to leave" the security guard said

"Excuse you!" Caroline answered back

"Look, we can't have you in here"

"I'm already late for my job! I really don't care what you think!"

Caroline pushed the button for the penthouse. The security guard glared at her.

"Don't bother the talent" he said

"Whatever, do I look like a 12 year old girl?"

The were a small chuckle from the group of people inside the elevator.

"Seriously, I don't really give a crap who you think you are, or who you think is in this elevator that's oh so important. I'm late for my job, an actual paying job, so I don't care if you have Justin Bieber in here, unless he's going to explain to my boss why I'm late!" Caroline yelled

The security guard said nothing and looked away. Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out a hair tie and put her hair up into a ponytail. She hated the uniform she had to wear. But this was Comic Con and there were a lot of jobs then. Well paying jobs that she couldn't turn down. So for $25 an hour she would be a faery waitress, wearing shorts too short, and serving up bottles of True Blood soda for people.

Klaus looked over at the blonde who was fixing her hair. He liked how she didn't back down from the security guards around him. He found her to be amusing. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over and Cami smiled at him. He really didn't know what he was doing with Cami, she was nice and all but had this annoying habit of trying to make him a better person and constantly wanted him to take these self help classes for some reason.

The elevator reached the penhouse and the doors opened.

"Finally!" Caroline said as she pushed past everyone

She ran towards the bar where the True Blood was set up. This was a giant HBO party. They had a Game of Thrones section on one side, a True Blood section on another.

"You're late" Katherine said

"I know, I got held up in the elevator, the security guard wanted to kick me out" Caroline said putting her bag under the bar

"Were you with someone famous?"

"I don't know! They totally packed the elevator! I didn't really care"

"Well get to it cupcake"

"Where's your wig?"

"Oh change in plans, they moved me to Game of Thrones"

"Who the hell are you gonna be?"

"No idea, but I fill out the costume pretty well" Katherine said as she left

* * *

Klaus walked in with Cami and looked around. This was the kind of tv show he wanted to be on. Instead he was on a teen drama with vampires it in. He liked it at first but after a while it started to become quite tedious. The stories started to repeat itself and he wanted his character to grow. Cami looked at the Game of Thrones side.

"I've read all his books" Cami said

"Lovely, why don't you go get a drink then and I'll mingle" Klaus said

"Sure"

Cami walked off and Klaus looked around. He saw the same feisty blonde working the bar on the True Blood side and walked over. He leaned onto the bar and smiled at her.

"Would you like a drink?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Klaus answered

Caroline unscrewed the bottle and placed it infront of him.

"Enjoy" Caroline said

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Should I?"

"I guess you're not a 12 year old girl as you put it"

"Were you in the elevator?"

"Yes, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, you've never heard of me?"

"No"

"I'm on a tv show about vampires"

"You're not on True Blood, so I don't know who you are"

"Well my show isn't on HBO, so we have to keep it PG"

"God you're on a teen drama aren't you?"

"That's putting it lightly"

"Maybe one day you'll grow up out of that and be on a show where the grown ups are, you know where you don't glitter"

"I don't glitter!"

"Would you like another drink sir?"

"I'd rather have your name instead"

"Like that's really going to happen"

A fan walked up to Klaus and asked for a picture which he obliged. The fan smiled and left. Caroline continued serving drinks while Klaus sat nearby watching. Cami had disappeared and Katherine walked over to the bar. Katherine was dressed in a red dress, long sleeves, a pungling and very revealing neckline and two slits on the long gown. She was wearing a long red wig as well.

"Everyone wants to take a picture with me, I feel like Mickey Mouse" Katherine said

"Well you could have put on the blonde wig and served drinks like me" Caroline said

"No you're more of the faery waitress stuck between 2 vampires love triangle instead"

"And what are you? Elvira dipped in candy apple?"

"No I'm the Fire Priestess"

* * *

Hayley walked in with Tyler, and they seemed to be arguing. Katherine felt someone tap her on the shoulder and it was a girl asking for a picture. Katherine smiled and posed for a picture with her. The girl saw Tyler and walked over to him and smiled at him. Hayley immediately got mad and pushed Tyler behind her.

"No! You can't take a picture with him!" Hayley yelled

"Hayley calm down" Tyler said

"No! Go away! No pictures!" Hayley said

The girl frowned and backed away. Katherine glared at Hayley who seemed to be arguing with Tyler.

"What a bitch" Katherine said

"This coming from you?" Caroline said

"It takes 2 seconds to take a picture, we're at a party, like chill for a second"

"Weren't you annoyed that people wanted to take pictures with you?"

"I said it felt like I was Mickey Mouse, I never said they were annoying as fuck and should die in a fire. That girl needs to chill the fuck out"

"I don't know who she is"

"She's dressed like an ostrich, or maybe an emu. Either way she's ugly on the inside"

"Damn Kat, don't hold back"

"Alright I'm off again"

Katherine walked back into the crowd. Caroline saw Klaus was still watching her. She saw Tyler walk over.

"Hi can I get something to drink?" Tyler asked

"Sure"

Caroline unscrewed the bottle of True Blood and placed it on the bar.

"What is this?" Tyler asked

"True Blood, it's blood orange soda"

"Cool"

Tyler took a sip and smiled.

"It's pretty good" Tyler said

"Tyler what are you doing?!" Hayley screeched

"I'm getting a drink"

"And flirting with her?"

"I just asked her for a drink and what was in it. What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"You've been ignoring me the entire day!"

"I've been working! The point of this con is promote the show! Remember? The show that I'm on? So yeah I had to do press and go to a panel and do a signing. I told you all this before you decided to tag along! This is work for me not a vacation!"

Caroline took her leave and walked to the other side of the bar where Klaus was.

"Will you ever tell me your name?" Klaus asked

"Not like you're going to do anything with it"

* * *

Caroline grabbed her bag from the bar once her shift was over. The party was over and she left quickly. She went back to the bus station and waited for the bus to come. It was 3am and she knew it would be a while. She sighed and sat down on the bench.

A limo pulled up and the sunroof opened up. Klaus stood up and looked over at Caroline.

"Fancy meeting you here" Klaus said

"You're waiting for the bus too?"

"Not really, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I can wait for the bus"

"At this hour?"

"Not like I have a choice"

"Look the limo and the driver's already paid for. I can drop you off anywhere"

"You just can't take a hint can you?"

"Take a chance love, get to know me. I dare you"

"I'm not a 12 year old girl"

"I'm very much aware of that"

"And just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"Well that's why I like you"

Klaus opened the door of the limo and climbed out.

"You can ride with your head out of the sunroof if you want. That way everyone can see you and know that I didn't murder you"

Caroline looked at him and was debating if she should accept his offer or not.

"My hotel is a few blocks from here. The driver will drop me off first and then he'll drop you off ok?"

Caroline got into the limo and Klaus smiled as he followed her in. She stuck her head through the sunroof as they limo started to drive off. Klaus stood next to her, sticking his head out as well.

"So what is your name?" Klaus asked

* * *

Hope you were amused.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really surprised that you guys like this one shot and wanted more. It was totally random and I didn't think anything of it, or if it was going anywhere. But here's another part. No beta. Thanks for reading! Yes more comic con!

* * *

_1 year later_

Caroline looked up at the giant convention center where Comic Con was being held. She looked at the crowds of people who lined up to get in. She saw all of them in their costumes. And only a year ago she was just like them. Except she was working it, and standing on her feet all day. She got dressed up in whatever costume they gave her and she worked till the late hours of the night. It was also a year ago that she had the unfortunate luck to be stuck in an elevator with him.

Caroline smiled as she thought back to that night. Klaus offered to give her a ride back to her place. She was hesitant but she did have another early morning gig to get to, so she accepted. Thus beginning her downfall.

"Can we make a stop along the way? I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day" Caroline said

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Klaus asked

"There's a mexican place along the way, it's open pretty late"

The limo stopped by the mexican restaurant. Caroline went in to order. The place was deserted except for the workers. They knew Caroline because of all the weird hours she worked. Klaus walked in after her. Caroline ordered and paid for her food. She waited for it to come out. Klaus sat down at a table and watched her. Caroline sat down at the table.

"I'll be done quick, I'm just so hungry" Caroline said

"No rush, enjoy your food"

"I gotta eat it and then head back, I have another early gig in the morning"

"What is it that you do?"

"I do these promo gigs, today I'm a faery waitress serving up True Blood, tomorrow I'm driving the Coke van, after that I'm going to some music festival giving out bubble gum I think"

"Interesting life you lead there"

"It pays the bills and it's never boring. Besides if I have to deal with stupid people I better be getting paid for it"

"Likewise"

Caroline's food came and she started eating it. Klaus was amused that Caroline didn't pretend to be dainty or polite. She scarfed down her food and in a few minutes it was gone.

"You really were hungry" Klaus said

"Yeah, a salad really wouldn't do it for me right now"

"So what are you doing out here in San Diego?"

"I'm not really from here"

"Where are you from?"

"Small town in Virginia, no one's ever heard of it"

"So what made you leave?"

"Small town life kinda got boring, I couldn't stay there forever. So I left, and headed out west"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not yet, but I gotta keep looking"

"Do you ever get tired?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes, but then I have to look at the bigger picture, that everything I've done is working towards something"

"And here I thought you were just another teen drama actor"

"I despise that word"

"What actor?"

"No, teen drama, I swear I'm bloody 30 years old and they have me pretending I'm in high school"

"That's a really good moisturizer you use, tell me your secret"

"Now you're just mocking me"

"Really 30?"

"Why would I lie about my age?"

"You are a guy, you look good for your age"

"Well you know I try because I am on a teen drama, and no I don't glitter"

"But it would really bring out your eyes if you did"

Caroline laughed, and Klaus found himself smiling, enjoying his time with her. They two continued talking until the sun came up. Caroline saw the sun's rays through the small restaurant and looked at her phone.

"Crap! I'm going to be late again!" Caroline grabbed her stuff and ran out the door

"Wait!" Klaus chased after her

Caroline ran outside and saw that the limo was gone.

"Shit!" Caroline said

"Oh he left, we can get another one" Klaus said

"I'm late! Again!"

"Late for what?"

"My gig! This is not good!"

"I'll call a cab or something, relax"

"I'm always late because of you!"

"You wouldn't be if you just told me your name"

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline changed in the back of the cab out of her waitress costume into a pair of black shorts and a red coke t shirt. Caroline ran out of the cab while Klaus told the driver to wait. He watched her as she ran towards the Coke van and spoke to the people who were already setting up. His phone started ringing and he saw it was his manager, Pearl, calling.

"Yes?" Klaus answered

"Where are you?! You're suppose to be on the redeye flying out!" Pearl yelled

"I felt like getting a Coke"

"You better be in the airport"

"So, there's another flight after right?"

"NO! The next one isn't for a few hours and you're suppose to be on set today!"

"Well that's not going to happen, I'll be on the next flight. See you soon"

"Klaus!"

Klaus hung up and walked over to Caroline.

"I have to go, and you never told me your name. Shall I call you sweetheart from now on?" Klaus asked

"You don't have to call me anything"

"Pity, and here I thought we were becoming friends"

"I'm sensing that you don't have many female friends"

"Nonsense, I have plenty"

"The kind of friends that you don't remember their names in the morning"

"And here I am trying to get yours and it's morning"

"I'd rather keep myself mysterious"

"Do you want to see me again"

"What show are you on again? Maybe I'll dvr it"

"You wound me love"

"And I thought you were going to call me sweetheart"

* * *

Caroline looked down at the badge she had in her hands. She had to go through security again to get inside the convention center. She walked in and it felt almost the same as last year. She walked down the hallways and stairway. She wondered if anyone from last year would remember her. She doubted it.

She found the ladies room and went to use it. She came back out and there were photographers taking pictures nearby. She quietly walked past them down the hallway. She saw Klaus in the middle of the crowd, she was surprised he wasn't blinded by the flashes. He made his way through and walked down the hallway where Caroline was.

"Didn't we meet a year ago here?" Klaus asked

"I'm surprised you remembered"

"I'd never forget you"

"You say that to all the girls?"

"Just the ones that don't give me their names sweetheart"

"And we're back to that now?"

* * *

_6 months earlier_

Klaus walked into set, he was ready to shoot the night scene, and hopefully they would be done before dawn. Tyler was there as well, the two of them were going to have a face off before Klaus's character would start killing people and draining them.

Hayley was talking to Tyler while he sat in his chair.

"Did you ask her? I mean did you really?" Hayley asked

"Hayley, they can't just give you a role, that's not how it works" Tyler said

"Why not? Isn't she like writing this thing? She can totally make a role for me"

"Hayley you can't act"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't, you bombed your audition. They even told you to take acting lessons"

"I don't need lessons"

"Yes you do, acting isn't about standing around looking pretty. If you wanted to do that then just be a model"

"I am a model, but I want to do more"

"Then do more, but you can't act, you're not willing to take lessons and no I can't just ask them to make a role for you. That's not how it works"

"Why not? Aren't you like the star of the show?"

"Just stop already"

"This isn't fair! I totally sucked up to her, if anything she should be nice and give me a role or something. Just a small part, not like a huge main character or anything"

"I'm going now, and put your phone on silent"

"Whatever"

* * *

Tyler walked onto the set where Klaus stood there waiting for him. The director walked over and went over the scene and the blocking with them.

"We're going to shoot you two doing the staring face off, first both of you then a close up of Tyler and then Klaus. We'll do the rigging for the fight after. We'll do the lines first. Then we'll do the part where Klaus starts killing people and draining them" Alaric said

"Great" Tyler said

"Alright then" Klaus said

A group of background extras were herded in. They were placed in the scene. Caroline looked around and wondered what show it was for. She really didn't care just that it was an overnight shoot and those paid pretty well.

"Ty, why can't I be one of the girls that Klaus drains?" Hayley asked

"I don't do casting Hayley, I don't have control over this" Tyler said

"But I want to act"

"Then take some lessons"

* * *

Klaus was standing on his mark, getting ready for the scene. They brought over a girl who he was suppose to bite on the neck. She was wearing a halter top and her breasts were pushed up so far he thought they would pop out of her top. She smiled at him. Klaus knew the show was going for sex appeal but this was a bit much. Plus the way she was dressed was completely out of character, compared to everyone else. They background extras were suppose to be high school teenagers watching a football game outside. She didn't look like a teenager let alone a high school girl. Klaus sighed and looked for the special effects people who were suppose to bring him his double set of fangs and blood. And then he saw her. Caroline standing near one of the lights talking to more background extras. He walked towards her.

"Fancy seeing you here" Klaus said

Caroline looked over and saw Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I'm working"

"Me too"

"What are you doing in Atlanta? Weren't you in San Diego last time?"

"I was on tour, made a pit stop here"

The other extras were standing around quietly watching the two of them talk. The director yelled for Klaus to get back on his mark.

"Come with me" Klaus took her hand and led her back to the director

"What is it Klaus?" Alaric asked

"Let's try something different. I want to use her instead" Klaus said

"Her?"

"Yes her, she's dressed more appropriately for the woods than the other girl"

"Whatever, let's try it your way then, we're going to loose the night at this rate. Where the hell is Tyler? Tyler!"

* * *

Klaus walked up behind stage. He could hear the crowd talking. This was his third comic con panel. He was excited as he liked to hear what the fans had to say. He heard the crowd cheering and screaming. And then he heard his name being announced. The screaming got louder. He went out and was blinded by flashes. He sat down and looked at the sea of people ahead of him. It was amazing that the room was filled with that many people. Klaus was lost in his thoughts when the moderator asked him the question again.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Klaus asked

"The question was, the blonde that you fed on in the woods, did you expect to turn her into a vampire?" the moderator asked

"Well, to tell you the truth, we really didn't know anything when we were shooting that night. It just happened that I picked that girl out of the background extras because, well why don't you ask her yourself?" Klaus said

The crowd screamed when Caroline walked on stage and waved at everyone. Everyone took out their cameras and took pictures. The rest of the panel moved over for Caroline to sit.

"Hi" Caroline said

"Now would you like to tell us the story?" the moderator asked

"I was doing background, and I didn't expect anything to happen. I didn't expect to be a featured extra, or to get bitten on camera. But the writers decided that the people in the woods that night would all turn into vampires for Klausy's army. So there I was a featured background extra again. I never got any speaking lines, but I was always there standing behind Klaus. And I guess the fans wondered who I was, why I was also there and why Klaus was always looking at me. So the writers decided to go with it, and created this backstory for my character. I mean I got to do these really amazing stunts and fight scenes before I even had any dialogue with him"

"And now you're a fan favorite"

"Thanks everyone"

"You know when I first met her a year ago she wouldn't give me her name" Klaus said

"WIth good reason"

"So where do you see the progression of your characters relationship going?" the moderator asked

"I'm not really sure, the writers have created this sexual tension between us, and at some point its going to have to bubble over" Klaus said

The crowd cheers.

"Well I don't know, I think my character is just fine without him. So what if he made her into a vampire for his army? It's not like he actually cares about her. She's just there." Caroline said

"But then why are there so many longing looks between your characters?" the moderator asked

"That's just the magic of editing" Caroline said

Klaus smirked at her and reached under the table for her hand. Caroline felt his hand on her thigh before grabbing onto her hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think my character is capable of loving another person, he's 1000 years old, he's jaded, cynical, bored with humans, he sees them as food. But if anyone would ever make him feel anything it would be Caroline's character because she's so young she's seeing everything for the first time and because he constantly challenges him. And you know, if that were anyone else, they'd be dead" Klaus said

"So, we're hearing rumors about a spin off" the moderator asked

* * *

Hope you were amused. Thanks for reading. It's always the random one shots that I write up that everyone seems to like. I have no idea why. Thanks for reading! leave me a review!


End file.
